


Smile, My Dear Annie! (Discontinued, feel free to use for now)

by KathyPrior42



Category: Annie (1982), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Little Orphan Annie
Genre: Alternate Universe, You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: For many years, orphan girl Annie wishes her parents would return for her and get her out of the orphanage from the strict Miss Hannigan. Warbucks appears on Bert's radio show, offering money to help find Annie's parents. Annie and the girls get excited and dance to "You're Never Fully Dressed."But then, something goes terribly wrong. The radio starts glitching and through the static, a demonic voice can be heard. Dad jokes, electro swing, and broadcasts of murders start appearing on all the radios. A mysterious brown-haired mixed radio host named Alastor arrives, claims to be desperate for money and food.Grace encourages Warbucks to adapt Annie, and Annie hopes to be able to leave the orphanage. But things turn south when Hannigan's brother and his girlfriend pose as her parents. Even worse, a new serial killer is on the loose, hungry for revenge and entertainment.No one knows what will happen with the strange supernatural occurrences and the rush for people to raise her. But one thing's for sure...Annie isn't safe anymore.Now she must reunite with Grace, Warbuck and her friends and escape the greedy couple...if Alastor doesn't end up finding her first...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Crossover No one Asked For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This crossover project will commence in summer (June/July) once I finish up my other works and get more acquainted with the characters. 
> 
> In the meantime, this outline will be left here for a while, in case anyone needs some clever ideas.

The scene starts off with a brief snippet of Alastor's death in New Orleans in 1933. In Hell, he desires to go back to New Orleans to broadcast more murders and eat individuals who were cruel to him. He notices how some lower class demons get influenced by his radio broadcasts. After hearing from an overlord that "humans would be good bait to use in war," he gets an idea. 

With the help of I.M.P. Alastor gains access to Earth, but he accidentally ends up in New York instead. He looks over and sees his old radio he used to listen to when he was a kid. (It even had his name engraved on the side). Apparently, several people bought it from an antique shop in New Orleans and added it as a stage prop, after thinking it was “cool” that it had been cursed. As the radio was part of him, it allowed him to take on his physical demon form on Earth once he reunited with it. Annoyed in shadow form, Alastor emerges from the radio and proceeds to kill everyone at the show. The radio gets smashed by falling debris before Alastor can reach it, breaking his darken heart. He flees the gory scene and the survivors wake up, not remembering what had happened (due to the radio being destroyed). (off screen, he uses his blood to create his human body disguise). 

Scene shifts to Annie. Annie first lives in an orphanage run by the cruel Miss Hannigan, who forces them to clean the building all day. Annie hopes that her parents will return for her, and she keeps half of a locket as her treasured possession, to remind her of them. Annie adopts a stray dog named Sandy, but gets taken back to the orphanage by police. 

Annie travels to Warbuck's mansion where she meets the many servants and bodyguards. Warbucks lets her stay and takes her to the Radio City Music Hall to watch a movie. 

Warbucks appears on the radio show, offering money to help find Annie's parents. Annie and the girls get excited and dance to "You're Never Fully Dressed." 

But then, something goes terribly wrong. The radio starts glitching and through the static, a demonic voice can be heard. Dad jokes, electro swing, and broadcasts of murders start appearing on all the radios. A mysterious brown-haired mixed radio host arrives, claims to be desperate for money and food. 

(Alastor actually died the same year and, with the help of imps, traveled to Earth through radios in a disguise in an attempt to get back to New Orleans). 

Hannigan, her brother and his girlfriend search through Annie's belongings and plan to use the locket to pose as her parents. But Alastor's shadow steals it away from them! 

The more Annie spends time with Alastor, the more suspicious Grace and some of Annie's fellow orphans get. Sandy, the dog, growled and sensed evil in Alastor from the beginning, but Annie told Sandy not to be mean to “our new guest.” Like Charlie in Hazbin Hotel, Annie dances and sings with the disguised demon, getting more influenced when the radio is on. (no romantic love). Alastor's demon reflection is revealed in mirrors. Kate notices it and warns Annie that a "monster lives inside him," though Annie doesn't believe it. 

Not having to worry as much about environmental threats and survival, Alastor begins another killing rampage, hunting deer and selfish adults while broadcasting again. He carves sigils onto their flesh, ensuring they become his slaves/prey back in Hell. The radios around him additionally served as hiding places for him after murders. 

Meanwhile, the newspaper gets a new heading "Random Serial Killer on the Loose." Another headline reads "Similar Kill Count to the now deceased New Orleans Deer Devil Cannibal," triggers back memories, making Alastor go insane. After debating on several terms such as the "Bayou Killer," "Devil of New York," among others, the public comes up with "Brusier of Broadway."

Alastor broadcasts murders, dad jokes, and news, influencing others to tune in and listen. All the orphans are influenced by it…Alastor gaining more power. Sandy barks loudly, briefly snapping them out of their trance. Hannigan was follows Sandy into the room, threatening to butcher him. Hannigan, in a drunken haze does something redeemable for the first time: she yells “Stop having fun, get to work, and turn that thing off!” The static and noise was giving her a headache, the pain overriding the trance powers. Despite the girls trying to stop her, Hannigan smashes the device against the floor, the girls shaking their heads. “Whose drunk now?” she retorts.

(Alastor doesn't want to kill Annie; as he never kills children or abandoned people, he just wants her to gain his trust because he likes manipulating others)

The other girls later tell Warbucks and Grace that Annie had been kidnapped by Rooster and Lily. The police begin a search. Rooster attempts to kill Annie and he knocks his sister away. Before Rooster can reach her, he is brutally stabbed by Alastor. Alastor reveals his plan to possess Annie and several others in both Hell and on Earth to create a diverse army to take down racist individuals, providing him with food and entertainment. (He only harms adults). His human disguise falls away and Annie watches in horror as he begins to eat Rooster and Lily. Punjab rescues her and destroys the radio before Alastor possessed her and she reunites her with Grace and Warbucks. 

Alastor would get distracted and a bit scared of Sandy the dog (as he had died due to rabies, being shot in the head and getting attacked by dogs).  
A local church and police forces arrive and team up to defeat Alastor. He gets shot several times with guns and reels back when several silver crosses are held up. Not too far away, the imp portals begin to close and weaken...dragging him back to Hell (similar to how Dr. Facillier did but was more accepting of his fate and smiled the whole time). Annie lives with Grace and Warbucks and her friends arrive for the party. "Brusier of Broadway Vanquished in Less Than a Week."

Annie didn't listen to the radio for several years afterwards. The scene ends with Alastor singing "You're Never Fully Dressed" on a radio in Hell, the old locket next to it, then saying "stay tuned, folks."


	2. Scenes/chapters

Scene 1: “Thrill of the Hunt” (Alastor)

Scene 2: “Maybe” (Annie)

Scene 3: “It’s a Hard Knock Life” (Orphan girls)

Scene 4: “Dumb Dog” (Annie)

Scene 5: “Sandy” (Orphan girls)

Scene 6: “I Think I’m Gonna Like It Here” (Annie and servants)

Scene 7: “A World of Entertainment” (Alastor)

Scene 8: “Little Girls” (Miss, Hannigan)

Scene 9: “Tomorrow” (Annie)

Scene 10: “We Got Annie” (Grace and Warbucks)

Scene 11: “Sign” (Miss Hannigan and Warbucks)

Scene 12a: “You’re Never Fully Dressed” (Bert Haley and Orphans)

Scene12b: “You’re Never Fully Dressed” (Alastor version) 

Scene 13: “Easy Street” (Hannigan, Lily and Rooster)

Scene 14: “Maybe (Reprise)” (Warbucks and Annie)

Scene 15: “Together at Last” (Warbucks and Annie)

Scene 16: “Stay Tuned” (Alastor)


End file.
